Divergent No War
by b.loves.books
Summary: The war never happened and this is the story on Tris and Tobias' life if there was no war. They will eventually train initiates together and thing will get steamy! Sorry I suck at summaries please read! Al is dead, Will is not! Set after ranking are released.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people! This is my first ever divergent fanfiction so please leave reviews or pm me with thoughts and ideas on what you want to see! Anyway, if you're a Hunger Games fan make sure to check out my other story called THG baby story! Without further ado, the first chapter! This is set right after Tris sees that she came first. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Veronica Roth? I didn't think so.**

_Tris' POV_

I can't believe I came first! I beat not only the transfers but the Dauntless born too!

"Do you think a hug would give away too much?" Tobias asks quietly.

"I don't care who knows anymore," I say back and smash my lips to his.

He kisses back and we stay like that until a familiar voice breaks us apart.

"Tris?! You are dating Four, and you didn't tell me?" Christina squeals.

"I wanted to keep it a secret!" I say, standing up straighter.

"I am so happy for you!"

Well that surprised me.

"So you're not mad?" I ask hesitantly

"Mad? I am really happy for you! This doesn't have anything to do with the ranking though, right?" she says a little warily.

"No Christina." Tobias says firmly.

"Okay, just checking! Anyway, I gotta go find Will. Tris, meat me at my place at 6:00 so we can get you ready for the party?" she says as she walks away.

"What party?" I groan

"Every year there is usually a party to welcome the new initiates. I think Zeke is holding it this year." Tobias says to me.

"Four," I say using his nickname because we are surrounded by people.

"Hmm,"

"I love you." That is the first time I have ever said it to him and it feels really good to say.

"I love you too Tris" he replies.

He loves me. He really does love me. I am his and he is mine and I love it.

I stand on my tippy-toes and plant a kiss on his lips.

"Come on," I say. "I should be heading over to Chris' soon."

We walk back to his appartment, hand in hand when he stops and turns to face me.

"Will you move in with me?"

What? Did he really just say that? I must look really shocked because he starts to speak again.

"You don't have to. It was just an idea, considering you have a bunch of clothes here so you practically live here already but-"

"Of course I'll move in!" I say giddly. Tobias' face looks relieved. Did he really think I would say no?

"Great! It's almost 6:00 so I'll grab your stuff tomorrow and you shoulds head over to Christina's"

"Do I have to?" I whine even though I know the answer.

"You know that if you do go she will come and get you" Tobias says chuckling.

I give him a play scowl and make my way to Chritina's.

**Page Break**

An hour and a half later I am wearing mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, a little blush, a tight black dress that shows off what little curves I have and 4 inch high heels.

The dress comes down to mid thigh and has a sweetheart neckline covered in black lace. for once I look, "Pretty."

"Sexy is more lke it! Four will absolutely love you in this." I smile at Chris. Though she has her perks, like always wanting to go shopping, she is a really awesome friend.

"Come on," I say. "Lets go to this party."

When Chris and I arrive, I look for Tobias but he is nowhere to be scene.

"Want a beer?" Zeke asks as we walk into his apartment.

"Why not?" I say and grab the drink from him. I take a big swig and it burned going down but it still tasted kinda good so i took another gulp.

Then someone puts their lips next to my ears and wraps their arms around me "I didn't know you drank," Tobias.

I turn around and our lips crash together. I start to deepen the kiss but we break apart when Zeke yells "Get a room!"

I giggle take a sip of beer as Zeke hands one to Tobias.

"Come on!" I yell over the music. "Lets go dance!"

We put our beers down and hit the 'dance floor'. Aka, Zekes living room which has been cleaned out and a big banner hangs across the wall which says 'Welcome Dauntless Members!'

Tobias and I begin to dance which is pretty much just jumping up and down.

"Alright!" Zeke begins, "If you aren't close friends please leave!"

After most people are gone it is just Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, Peter because he refused to leave, Tobias and I.

"Okay. So we are going to play Candor or Dauntless," Zeke begins. "Here are the rules. You get asked either Candor or Dauntless. If you choose Candor you have to answer truthfully a personal question and if you choose Dauntless you have to do whatever the asker wishes"

"What if you refuse to answer or do something?" I ask curiously.

"You have to remove an article of clothing, then take a shot." Christina explains lke it is the most obvious thing ever.

"Alright, lets play. I'll go first since it is my house. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks me.

Oh no. This game is about to get interesting.

**Okay! So there is the first chapter, hope you liked it! I really need Truth or Dare ideas so leave a review or pm me with ideas. I won't be able to post the next chapter if I don't know what to write! So ya, hope you liked it! Leave a review with thoughts and ideas!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Three reviews for my first chapter is pretty good. Special thanks to ForTheLoveOfPeanutButter, hungergamesfangirl100 and I'mTotallyDivergent36826 for your ideas and kind reviews! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Divergent. If I did, Allegiant would have ended differently.**

_Tris' POV_

"Ummmm, Dauntless. I am officially a member now aren't I?" I say a little hesitantly.

Zeke gives me an evil look and I instantly regret my choice.

"I dare you to go out and propose to the first person you see in the hall. If they say no or hesitate, start screaming about how you knew they were having an affair and storm off."

"Okay." I say a little more confidently.

This dare doesn't sound too bad. Zeke and Chris decide to come with me to see how I do.

I walk out in the hall and the first person I see is….

_Eric_

I take a deep breath and run up to him.

"Eric, Eric! Wait up!"

"Tris? Are you okay?" he looks a little confused. We aren't exactly best friends so me stopping him in the hall isn't something I usually do.

I get down on one knee and say "Eric whatever you last name is, will you marry me?"

He looks shocked and I take this opportunity to stand up and complete the second part of the dare.

"I KNEW YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME! YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR AREN'T YOU?!"

I try the best I can to look mad but Eric's expression is priceless.

"It's over!" I say and storm off.

When I get back to the room and Zeke and Christina are laughing their heads off.

Before I sit back down beside Tobias, I take a small bow.

"Christina, since you found my dare so amusing, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover." I say with a smirk on my face.

She mumbles something I can't hear as she takes of her jacket and takes a shot.

"Hey!" Uriah says, pretending to look offended

"Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor" he replies almost instantly.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells

"Nice try little bro, but there is no way you are bringing that back" Zeke says, trying to hide his smirk.

"What is your most embarrassing childhood secret?"

He mumbles something under his breath.

"I can't hear you!" Christina taunts.

"I used to play with my mom's makeup and pretend I was a girl."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing and I roll around on the floor imagining Peter in makeup.

Peter gives me a death glare then brings us all back to the game.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." I know from the look in Peter's eyes that is was a mistake.

"I dare you to call up your parents and tell them…." Peter doesn't even finish his sentence before Tobias pulls off his shirt and takes a shot.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor. I am a little scared of what you might make me do."

"Are you and Zeke, you know…." Tobias raises his eyebrows

"Yes," Shauna says, blushing.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

Considering my last dare wasn't too bad, I decide to take my chances.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to call up Caleb and tell him you're pregnant." Shauna says with a smile on her face.

I pull out my phone and dial Caleb's number.

"Put it on speaker phone!" Shauna says.

I do as I am told just as Caleb answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caleb!" I say trying to hold back a laugh.

"Beatrice? I that you?"

"Yes it's me. And please don't call me Beatrice, my name is Tris now." I say a little annoyed

"Okay, Tris," he says, trying out my new name. "Why have you called, is everything okay?"

"Two things. One, I passed Dauntless initiation."

He starts to say congratulations, but I cut him off.

"And two, I'm pregnant!" I say as happily as I can, while everyone else holds back their laughs.

"WHAT?! Are you serious? Beatrice you are too young to be having a child! How did this happen?" he sounds really angry and it's hilarious.

"Well, my boyfriend Four and I love each other very much and so-"

"I don't need the details!"

"Anywho, nice talking to you!" I say as I hang up, not allowing him to say anymore.

Everyone burst out laughing and I have to admit that was a lot of fun.

"Okay," I say in between laughing fits. "Lynn, Candor or D-"

"Dauntless!"

"Hmm. I dare you to sit on Peter's lap for the rest of the game….facing him."

"Eww! No way!" she says as she takes off her shirt and takes a shot.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Lynn threatens me. Then, a huge smile appears on her face and I know I am in trouble.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

Tobias, not wanting to answer any personal questions, says Dauntless.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris!"

"Okay," he says with no emotion as he stands up, grabs my hand and leads me to Zeke's room.

"You know we don't have to do anything-" but I don't hear the rest of his sentence before I crash my lips to his.

Once he gets over the shock, he kisses back hungrily. We start to back up and we fall onto the bed.

I break away for air and Tobias starts planting kisses on my neck, my jaw and I can't help but let out a moan.

I pull his lips back up to mine and we kiss as I run my hands across his shirtless body.

Then, out of nowhere, the door opens and I know the seven minutes are nowhere near over.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

_Caleb._

**Hey guys! So this is a longer chapter that I had a lot of fun writing! What should Caleb do? Leave your thoughts and ideas in a review or pm me if you have some ideas for the future! Also, would you like the story to also be told in Four/Tobias' POV too?**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First off I just want to say thanks for all your kind reviews. Two chapter and 17 reviews, unheard of! Anyways, thanks for everyones support with this story so early on! There isn't much more to say so here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, just this really comfy sweater I am wearing.**

_Caleb's POV_

She's pregnant?! What? I knew her transferring to Dauntless wouldn't be a good idea. They are just like dad said, a bunch of hooligans.

And who is this Four guy that got my sister pregnant. Beatrice is too young for a boyfriend, never mind a child! I am going to kill him, but right now I must get to the Dauntless compound.

I hop in my car a drive as fast as the speed limit allows me to.

**Page Break**

I am walking around this place called the Pit which is filled with drunk people.

"Do you know where I can find Beatrice Prior?" I ask everyone.

"Beatrice? Never heard of her," is the same answer I get from those who are sober enough to answer.

"Sorry, Tris. Her name is Tris," most people just shrugged so I decided to go into one of the shops to ask. The nearest one was a tattoo parlor and I reluctantly entered.

As soon as I walk in, I see a woman with a name tag that reads Tori.

"Excuse me?" I ask Tori. She has a tattoo of a white hawk with red-eyes on the back of her neck and a tattoo of a river on her arm. I wonder what they stand for.

"Yes?" she asks hesitantly. She is probably not used to Erudites entering her store.

"I am looking for someone named Beat- Tris. Someone named Tris. Do you know where I could find her?"

"Tris," she says smiling. "Yes, I believe I do know where she is, but why should I tell an Erudite like you?" she says with a bit of venom in her voice, like she has a personal hatred towards my faction.

"Because I am her brother." I say with no emotion in my voice.

"Well in that case, I think she is in Zeke's room for a party. She did come first in initiation after all."

"First, really?" I ask surprised, trying to imagine my little sister beating a bunch of big Dauntless born. "Umm, who is Zeke?" I ask

"Oh, right. Sorry. Room 435, she should be there."

I just nod and head towards room 435, wherever that is.

"Down the corridor on the left," Tori says, sensing my confusion.

I don't turn around. I just keep walking.

When I finally get there, I knock urgently.

A tall, slightly muscular man opens the door. He looks about 18, 19 years old. Why would my sister be at his house.

"Who are you?" he slurs, obviously drunk.

"I'm Beat- Tris' brother, Caleb. Is she in here?"

A smirk slowly appears on his face as he lets me in.

I see a small group of people gathered around a door, their ears pressed against it, trying to hear something.

"Who is this?" I tall, lean girl with a chocolatey brown skin asks.

"Christina, this is Caleb, Tris' brother. He has come to see her," he says laughing.

A huge smile appears on the girl's, Christina's, face.

"She in here, go right in. Don't knock,"

I slowly walk towards the door, unsure of what I will find.

I can't stand it anymore and burst into the room, only to find a shirtless man kissing a blond hair girl, but I soon realize that it isn't just any girl. It's Beatrice.

_Tris' POV_

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

Caleb.

"What are doing here?" I ask, quite angrily.

"What am I doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! You're sixteen Beatrice and you are pregnant and in a room with a shirtless man! Where is your shirt?" he asks Tobias angrily.

Tobias starts to explain but I cut him off.

"Caleb. I'm not pregnant. It was a dare. This is Four, my boyfriend and he doesn't have a shirt because he wouldn't do a dare so he had to remove an article of clothing."

"Your boyfriend? Aren't you a bit young Beatrice?" Caleb asks, eyeing up Tobias.

"For the second time, my name is Tris and no I am not too young to have a boyfriend!"

"How old are you?" Caleb asks Tobias completely ignoring me.

"I'm eighteen." Tobias answers cooly.

"Aren't you a little old to be dating my sister? Let alone doing God knows what you were going to do before I came in here!"

"CALEB!" I yell, getting both the boys attention. "I love Four and he loves me and there is nothing you can do about it!"

I think that he is about to drop it when he punches Tobias in the jaw. Thats it.

I run over to Caleb, knee him in the stomach and push him to the ground. Tobias starts to get up and it looks like he is going to charge at Caleb but I hold him back.

"Just drop it Four." I say, using his nickname.

Eventually, both the boys calm down and we go back into Zeke's living room.

"Okay! I think we have enough of Candor or Dauntless, let's play Never have I ever! It is really easy to play. The person whose turn it is says never have I ever and then something they hasn't done before. The rest of the people in the circle who have done what they said, must take a shot! Caleb, you want to play?"

Caleb looks at me, then Tobias before mumbling something then sitting down beside Marlene.

"Tris should go first since you did come first in initiation!" Zeke says with a grin.

"Okay," I say hesitantly. "Never have I ever been drunk,"

"Seriously?" Christina asks and I just nod. Everyone takes a shot apart from Caleb. That doesn't surprise me.

Then, Christina's face lights up like she has a brilliant idea and then whispers something to Will and Lynn. They both nod and whisper something to the people next to them. When Shauna whispers it to Caleb and he just shakes his head. Nobody whispers it to me but I'm pretty sure I figured it out. They're going to try and get me drunk.

Tobias is next and he says "Never have I ever dated my instructor."

I am the only one that takes a shot.

Next is Marlene. "Never have I ever climbed a ferris wheel."

Tobias and I take a shot.

"You did what!?" Caleb yells but no one answers him.

The game keeps going and the shots keep coming.

Never have I ever transferred factions, never have I ever come first in initiation, never have I ever been forced to wear a dress. Surprisingly, Zeke takes a shot too.

"It was a dare," is all he says.

By now my head feels really fuzzy. I must have taken 10 shots, or was it twelve?

Finally, Tobias announces that it is time for us to leave and that we will be heading back to our room.

"Your room? You're living with him Beatrice?" Caleb yells and give Tobias a death glare.

I giggle and nod as Tobias tries to help me get up but I am so dizzy I fall back down so he ends up carrying me back to our room. Our room. I love saying that. I promised Tobias that as soon as initiation was over that I would move in with him.

He lays me down on our bed and says something that I don't quite catch because I am so far gone.

**That is chapter three! A longer chapter because I haven't updated in a while and because I had a lot of ideas! Hope you liked it and leave a review and/or pm me with thoughts comments, ideas, complaints (hopefully no complaints though). Next chapter I think there may be something on choosing her job so look out for that!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Almost at 20 reviews, 18 is killing me so please review! I am quite upset I only got 1 review last chapter. I didn't want to do this but I won't update as often if no one reviews. Anyways, there isn't really anything else to say. So, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but you know that already**

_Tobias' POV_

I wake up to the sound of Tris being sick in the bathroom. Poor girl, her very first hangover.

I run to the bathroom, hold her hair back and rub small circle on her back.

When she finishes I help her up and hand her a glass of and headache tablets.

Tris just looks at me to say thanks and just smile back.

"I am going to go down to the cafeteria, do you want me to bring you back a muffin?"

"Yes please," she says.

I give her a kiss and head out the door.

When I get to the caf I grab one plate, two muffins and a handful of bacon.

I walk into our room and see Tris lying on the couch, asleep.

"Tris wake up," I say as I gently nudge her. No response.

"I have bacon"

That gets her moving. We sit on the couch, side-by-side and Tris is picking at her muffin.

"I'm going to kill Christina," she mumbles and I can't help but let out a laugh.

"Come on," I say. "You have to get dressed. You're going to pick your job today!"

I really hope she will train initiates with me but I don't want to pressure her into anything.

"Do you know what you want to choose?"

She just shrugs and goes back to her muffin.

_Tris' POV_

One minute. One minute before I choose my job. I could be a leader if I wanted to. I don't thik I will be a leader though.

Max comes up on the stage and everyone falls silent.

"Today, our 10 newest Dauntless members will choose their jobs!"

Cheers and whoops from the audience follow Max's statement as he motions me to come forward.

"I choose to," I pause and take a deep breath.

"I choose to train transfers and work in the tattoo parlor,"

Many people looked shocked and a few even let out small gasps.

"You can be a Dauntless leader you know," Max whispers to me.

"I know," I say as I walk off the stage. I search for Tobias but he is no where to be seen. I hope he is happy about my choice.

After me is Uriah. He chooses to train the Dauntless born and Lynn decides to help him.

That doesn't surprise me. Lynn has told me before that she wants to scare the shit out of the newbies.

Next up is Peter who chooses to become a dauntless leader. I don't like the idea of him and Eric working together but I guess there isn't anything I can do.

Will decides to work in the control room with Tobias and Christina chose to be a nurse.

The initiates ranked 8th, 9th and 10th are automatically fence guards.

Finally we are allowed to leave and I go searching for Tobias.

Then a pair of arms wraps around my stomach and lifts me up. I giggle knowing it's Tobias and half-heartedly try to escape, knowing there is no use in trying.

He finally lets me down and I pull him in for a kiss.

"So you're not mad?" I ask

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I get to work with the love of my life and watch her scare the hell out of new initiates!" he says with a huge smile.

I return his smile and pull him back in for another kiss.

"I should probably go tell Tori about her new employee. I didn't see her in the crowd."

"Sure," he says, still smiling. "I'll come with you."

We start to walk to the parlor. We are almost there when Tobias stops dead in his tracks.

"Tobias," I say worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Then I see him.

**Cliffy! I know, I'm sorry but I may not update as often if I keep getting only one review so please review if you want more. Leave me some ideas, comments and suggests or pm me too.**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated sooner but my computer broke down so I'm writing this on my iPad mini right now so I am apologizing in advance if there are spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I would also like to say thanks for all the amazing reviews, it makes me so happy to see them! A special thanks goes out to . .11 for helping me with my story and giving me great ideas. Make sure to check out her story Four and Six: With no war. Also, I know a lot of you were guessing who 'him' was and I am glad to say most of you were right! So, without further ado, chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth**

_Tobias' POV_

I stiffen as soon as I see him.

_Marcus,_

What is he doing here?

Tris looks at me worriedly until she sees him too.

"What are you doing here, Marcus?" she says, spitting his name like it is something poisonous. She really does hate him for what he did to me. I hate him for that too.

"Well, well, well. Beatrice Prior. How good to see you too, you little traitor, but that is no way to address a leader," he says back, unfazed.

"You're no leader and we are no traitors. Now why are you here?" she snaps back. I grasp Tris' hand in attempt to calm her down.

"I'm here to speak with my son."

"I'm not your son," is the only thing I say.

"The last I checked, you were." he says with a smirk on his face. I just look down at the floor.

"You are dead to him," Tris says. Wow, a grown man is too much of a coward so he has his girlfriend stick up for him against his father. Pathetic. I'm pathetic.

"Tris is my family now," is all I can manage to get out, still staring at the floor.

"You will not speak to your father like that!" he yells, about to swing for a punch.

I cowardly duck, ready for the hit, but it never comes. I look up at see that Tris had stepped in front of me and taken the hit. This infuriates me.

Marcus goes to hit her again, but this time I step in front and take the punch to the jaw but I am so filled with range that it doesn't even sting. Before he can do anything else, I punch him in the face, sweep his legs out and kick him while he's down.

I go to kick again until I feel somebody hold me back.

Tris' small hands wrap around my arm, making me stop to look at her.

"Stop Tobias. Please, lets just get him to the infirmary and leave him be."

Reluctantly, I nod and drag Marcus to the infirmary where I throw him to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her again," I say, my voice strong.

An evil grin appears on his face and I know exactly what he is thinking.

_The best way to get to him, is to hurt her._

I try not to let any emotion show on my face as I turn around and walk back to Tris.

"Come on," she says. "Let's just go home. We can see Tori tomorrow."

I take two big strides and pull her in for a hug.

"I love you so much," I say with tears streaking down my face. "I promise I will never let him touch you again."

"I love you too Tobias. Come on, lets go home."

**I know, I'm sorry. This is a really short chapter but at least it's something. It is really killing me having my computer down but it should be fixed soon so expect a big update soon! Please review or pm me with thoughts, comments or ideas! I am really hoping for at least three reviews considering how short this chapter was.**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. My computer has officially died (waterlogged apparently) so I am writing this on my iPad mini. My apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes. There isn't much else to say but here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Divergent**

_Tris' POV_

Tobias still seems a little shaken this morning after last nights events. Seeing Marcus really put him on edge, but there is something else that makes him jump every time me or something else moves. He never told me what happened after he dropped Marcus off at the infirmary. I hope he settles down soon.

Tobias left for the cafeteria a couple of minutes ago and I told him I would be there soon, so I decide to head down now. Better late than never.

I quickly finish up getting dressed and head down the hall.

As soon as I walk in, I see Tobias' let out a breath. Was I gone so long that he was worried?

"Hey guys," I say as I sit down next to Tobias. I feel his hand brush mine so I grab it in attempt to reassure him.

"You okay?" I whisper. He just nods his head to say he's fine but I have troubles believing him. Somethings up and I need to get to the bottom of it.

"Meet me at the net in 10," I say as I get up and walk away.

_Tobias' POV_

In ten minutes exactly, I am at the net.

I see Tris sitting down, looking beautiful as always. I can't help but remember the day I met her, the day she jumped first. The stiff jumped first. Even I didn't jump first.

I slowly walk up to her. Something about her facial expression worries me.

"Hey beautiful," I say as I sit down beside her. She blushes, but something is still wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she says, her voice slightly raised.

"I'm scared," I say, so quietly I wasn't sure if she heard me. But she had and her face goes from anger to sadness.

"You, the great Four, scared?" she says, half-jokingly.

I can't stand it anymore. I pull her in for a hug and a tear slips out. So much for being strong.

"I never want to lose you," I say.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere," she says, still a little shocked about my small breakdown. "What's wrong?"

I just shake my head, unable to describe it to her.

"I have an idea. If you can't tell me, you can show me, right?"

My fear landscape.

**(I was tempted it end it here but I will go on, just for you guys!)**

What if I'm not Four anymore. What if I'm Five, or Six? There is only one way to find out.

After I set up the programing to my fears, I inject myself with the serum then hand a needle to Tris who does the same.

First up is heights.

Tris grabs my hand and slowly counts to three.

"One….Two….Three!" she says and we jump.

We land and I am immediately slammed against Tris' small body.

"Come on. We have to crouch down,"

I can hardly focus on her words as the walls seem to be getting closer and closer…. Focus Tobias!

I crouch down and Tris presses up close to me.

"Breathe when I breathe. Feel how steady my heart is," she says, placing my hand on her chest, right over her heart.

"It doesn't seem to be beating as fast as it was last time," I say. "Do I not have the same affect on you?"

"I get butterflies every time I see you," she says, letting out a big breath.

I smile and the box breaks apart. Soon, I am beside a table with a gun on it, but instead of a woman, it's Tris.

I have to shoot her. I can't do it.

With shaky hands, I pick up the gun, but instead of aiming at her, I place it on my head. I take a deep breath and fire. The whole room goes black, but then a small light come on and Tris is back by my side.

I hold her tightly and realize she is crying too. I didn't realize how much that may have scared her.

Finally, we break apart and I realize we aren't alone. Marcus stands in front of us, slowly taking off his belt.

I slowly start to shrink away but simulation Marcus speaks up.

"Oh no, Tobias. It's not you today," he says with an evil grin on his face.

I don't understand what he means until I see the belt come down on Tris.

"No!" I shout and run towards her, but it seems like a glass wall separates me from her.

"No," I say quieter this time, as I slowly slide down the wall. Tris looks like she is in so much pain, and I can do nothing to help her.

_Calm down,_ I tell myself. _This isn't really Tris._

After what seems like hours, I finally manage to calm down my heartbeat and the simulation stops.

Tris runs up to me and embraces me, tears streaking both of our faces.

"He knows you're my weakness," I sob.

"Shhh, it's okay," she says, trying to comfort me. "I'm here and I will never leave you."

I know now that I cannot live without her. I will go to the jewelry store as soon as I can. I want to be able to call Tris my wife.

**He is going to propose, how cute! Leave a review with comments, thoughts and ideas on what you want to see in the upcoming chapters! How will Tris take the proposal? Pm me with your ideas, too!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say that 7 reviews last chapter, wow! I love you guys, best readers ever! A special thanks goes out to ****_i. love. jace. lightwood. 11_**** for helping me out with this story. Make sure to check out her Divergent story 'Four and Six: With no war'. Without further ado, chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

_Tris' POV_

Tobias is gone when I wake up, again. It has been three days since the scene with Marcus, two days since going through Tobias' fear landscape. He has seemed to calm down a bit, but I know him, and I know there is something he is hiding from me.

Is he cheating on me? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? I'm not pretty and Tobias is a Dauntless prodigy. I know lots of girls like him and he can practically have any girl he wants, so why me? It seems just too good to believe.

The thought of Tobias with another girl sickens me. I think I need some time away. I know where I will go.

Abnegation.

_Tobias' POV_

I go to the jewelry store first thing this morning. I want to pick out the perfect ring for Tris. Something beautiful, but simple. She wouldn't want something over the top.

I walk in the store and start to cluelessly look around. I honestly have no idea what I am doing.

"Can I help you?" a woman asks me.

"Yes actually. I am going to propose to my girlfriend and I need to find the perfect ring but I really have no idea what I am doing," I say, a little embarrassed.

"Alright, well what does she like? Lots of bling?"

"Something simple but beautiful." I reply, more sure of myself this time.

"Okay, follow me," the woman, Karen as it says on her name tag, says as she turns around and heads to another part of the store.

Karen leads me over to a glass box filled with all kinds of different rings.

I look around at different ones until my eye catches on the one in the corner.

"It's perfect," I whisper. It has a small black jewel in the middle and the band has grey crystals embedded in the silver band. It includes black for Dauntless but there are grey crystals from our life in Abnegation. It is simple but beautiful, like it was made for Tris.

"I want this one," I say, pointing to the ring.

"An excellent choice" Karen says as she walks over to the counter for me to pay. I don't care how much it costs, I am getting this ring for Tris.

**Page Break**

I stand outside our door. I know Tris will most likely be in there, she likes to sleep in.

I take a shaky breath and open the door.

I look around, but she no where to be found. Maybe she went to go get food.

I walk into the cafeteria but she isn't there. Oh, well. I will see her tonight. In the meantime I grab a muffin and sit down at a table with Christina, Will, Zeke and Uriah.

"Hey," I say as I sit down.

"Hey, Four. Is Tris okay? I saw her this morning with a bag in her hand. Looked like it was filled with clothes or something. Do you guys fall out?" Christina asks.

"What? When was this?"

"About half an hour ago," she replies slowly. "Four? Is everything alright?"

I put my head in my hands. Where could she be going? Why would she leave without any notice?

"Four," Christina says softly. "What's wrong?"

"Why would she leave? Where did she go? This is all my fault," I mumble.

"Dude, chill out man," Zeke says. "I'm sure she is fine. Why would it be your fault?"

"Well, I have been thinking of proposing to her. I have been thinking about it a lot and maybe she got the wrong vibe," I say, thinking of how strange I may have been acting the past couple days. Great. She probably thinks I am cheating on her.

"You were going to propose?" Uriah asks.

I pull out the ring and place it on the table, not really aware of my surroundings.

Where would she go? Somewhere where she could get space, where she could just kind of blend in, disapear….

She went to Abnegation.

I stand up, immediately grab the ring and shove it in my pocket.

"I think I know where she went," I say. "Will see you guys soon."

And I am out the door.

_Tris' POV_

I stand in front of my old house, bag in hand, and take a step forward.

I knock on the door, waiting as patiently as I can for someone to answer. Finally, the door opens and I am face to face with a blonde haired woman.

"Mom," I say.

"Beatrice? Is that you? Please, dear. Come in." she says.

I know most people would ask why I have a bag or even why I am here but Abnegation frowns on asking questions. _Curiosity is selfish,_ my father used to say to me when I was little and I asked questions.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a couple of days," I ask, already knowing the answer would be yes.

"Of course you can Beatrice," she replies, not hesitating or asking why. I never could have been Abnegation, I am too selfish and very curious.

"Thank you, I just needed to get away for a bit." I say and my mother understandingly nods.

"I'm going to go up to my room, to put my stuff away," I say, standing up.

"Of course Beatrice. Get yourself settled in,"

I stand up and walk up the stairs, refrain from running. I know I am Dauntless but I am in my old Abnegation home, I must show some restraint in front of my parents.

Before I realize it, I am standing right outside my old room. The door is closed just as Caleb's old room door. I take a deep breath and slowly turn the door knob.

My room looks exactly the same as I left it, almost as if my parents just went upstairs and closed the door, not touching anything else. Screw the almost, I bet that is exactly what they did.

I sit on my bed and run my fingers over the soft sheets. Instead of packing up my clothes like I was going to do, I throw my bag on the floor and curl up on my bed. Before I know it, I am asleep.

**Page Break**

I wake up to someone nudging my shoulder. My mother.

"Beatrice. I am so sorry to wake you up but there is someone here to see you and they insisted they must see you know," she says with guilt on her face for waking me up.

"Mom, it's okay-" but I never finish my sentence because_ he_ standing right there, in my room.

**A know, another cliffy. Please don't hate me but I had too! In my defence, it is a longer chapter. Leave a review with thoughts, comments, how much you hate me for another cliffy, ideas or pm me!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just want to say to see all of your kind reviews really made me happy and they have pushed me to update sooner. But really, 8 reviews for one chapter really makes me happy so keep it up! I would also like to shoutout to FactionMixer for giving me some great ideas for this chapter. I hope you like chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent and I am pretty sure I never will….**

_Tris' POV_

"Mom, it's okay-" but I never finish my sentence because he standing right there, in my room.

_Marcus._

"What are you doing here?" I spit at him.

"Beatrice!" my mother scolds me. "That is no way to talk to someone, especially a leader. Marcus here says he would like to chat with you,"

My mother would never had said that if she knew what he was really like. I contemplate telling her but it would give away Tobias' secret and even though I need some space from him, I would never tell anyone. So instead I just say, "Fine."

"Thank you Beatrice. And you to Natalie, but I must speak with Beatrice in private-" Marcus begins but my mother is already up and out the door.

"What do you want?" I ask, very annoyed. "He isn't here if you are looking for him,"

"I know he isn't here," Marcus says with an evil grin on his face. "I saw you jump off the train alone."

"Then what do you want?" I say, losing my patience.

"I may know that Tobias-"

"Don't call him that!" I snap.

"Someone is a little angry today I see," he chuckles and I scowl. "As I was saying, I may know that _he_ isn't here, but I was wondering if you could shed a little light on _why_."

"And why should I tell you?" I say smiling.

"Because I happen to have a little information concerning your, whatever he is to you."

"He is my boyfriend!" I say. I try to avoid asking about the information but I am just too curious.

"What information?" I say quietly.

"Well, it is to my understanding, the same reason you are here with your parents and not in Dauntless with him. He is cheating on you."

I know I can't let him get into my head, but what if what he is saying is true?

"Why should I believe you?"

"First off, look at yourself. Why would a Dauntless prodigy want a twelve year old looking girl like you? He doesn't love you."

_He is lying,_ I tell myself. But is he? I do look like a twelve year old, why would someone like Tobias love me?

Before I can stop it, a small tear runs down my cheek.

"But you should be careful Beatrice. He is a liar. He will deny it if you ask him and if you say it is over, he will hit you. I have seen him do it before, and he will do it again," Marcus, almost like he cares about me.

_Focus Tris! This is Marcus you are talking about!_

"I don't believe you," I manage to say.

"Oh, Beatrice," he says sitting down, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't lie about something like this."

I want to brush his icy cold hand off me, but I can't seem to move anything.

Then, out of nowhere, the door busts open. Now I have two Eaton men in my room.

_Tobias' POV_

When I finally reach the Abnegation sector, I hop off the train with ease.

I walk around a bit before I come to her house, avoiding my old one which stands a block down.

I knock on the door once, then a second time a bit harder.

"Hello?" I small woman asks. At first I think it is Tris, with her blonde hair tied up in a bun, but then I look closer and see it is her mother.

"Hello Mrs. Prior. My name is Four. I was your daughter's instructor. Is she home?"

"Yes she is, but there is someone else talking to her right now and they wish to be alone. Please come in though," she says with a gracious smile on her face.

Another visitor, who would come to see Tris? An old friend maybe.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who is here?" I say, with a lot of curiosity in my voice. I was always way too curious to be Abnegation.

"Marcus. Marcus Eaton, the Abnegation leader."

My body stiffens at his name, but then I remember he is with Tris, alone.

"Oh my god. TRIS!" I say running into the Prior house. "TRIS!"

I run upstairs and notice one of the doors is slightly open. I push the door open harshly and see a sight that sickens me, and send chills down my spin at the same time. Marcus has a hand on Tris and she is crying.

"Get you hand off of her!"

**A shorter chapter but I wanted it to end here. What do you think Tobias is going to do to Marcus? Will Tris be able to trust Tobias, will she be afraid that he will hit her? Leave comments, thoughts and ideas in a review or pm me. We are almost at 50 reviews, only 6 more to go! Shout out to reviewer 50!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Four chapters, four days in a row! How I love the number 4 (and the person too)! A huge shout out to reviewer #50: 4655. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this chapter and I couldn't wait to write it. I put a lot of effort into this chapter so I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review! Without further ado, chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent otherwise Uriah would never had died. (Love ya Uri!)**

_Tris' POV_

"Get your hands off her!"

_Tobias._

I immediately jump away from Marcus and slowly back into the corner.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" he yells at Marcus. He thinks Marcus did something to me. Tobias has no idea that these tears are because of him. Tobias punches Marcus in the face and Marcus goes unconscious. He looks so mad and it scares me. This must have been what Marcus was talking about when he said he was violent.

"Tobias! Stop!" I yell, grabbing onto his arm.

"Tris. I'm glad you are okay. Why did you leave?" he raises one of his arms. He is going to hit me. I think and flinch away but no impact comes.

I slowly turn to face Tobias. A look of hurt flashes through his eyes as he slowly and hesitantly wipes away on of my tears. He wasn't going to hit me.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"Why did you think I was going to hit you? I'm not him you know!" he says, referring to Marcus.

"I know. I am sorry, I really am. It is just you have been acting weird lately and…."

Tobias' face softens. "And what Tris?" he asks softer this time.

"Are you cheating on me?" I say. He looks shocked.

"You are aren't you! I knew you were acting weird and who could ever love me. At first I didn't believe myself but then Marcus said that you were too and-" before I can finish my sentence, he cuts me off.

"Whoah. Tris, what did Marcus say?" he asks, looking puzzled.

"He said you were cheating on me," I mumble, looking down at the floor.

"And why did you believe him?" Tobias asks, wearing an expression on his face that I can't quite make out.

"Well, you have been acting a little weird lately and you weren't there in the morning when I woke up so I assumed the worst. At first I thought it couldn't be true but then again I look like a twelve year old and I am afraid of sex, who could love me?" I say, tears rolling down my face again.

"Tris, I'm not cheating on you. And I know Marcus probably told you I would say that, but it is true. He only said those thing because he knew taking you away from me would hurt me the most. I love you Tris, I would never leave you." he says and I so badly want to believe him, but who could ever love a girl like me.

"Then why were you acting weird lately and don't tell me it is nothing because I know something is up." I say, afraid of what the answer will be.

"I know I have been acting weird lately but that is because I have had a lot of questions running through my mind right now." he says, looking down at the floor, avoiding my eyes.

"What kind of questions?" I ask, using my hands to move his face so I am looking into his deep, blue eyes.

Leans in to kiss me and I kiss back. It isn't a hungry kiss, it is soft and sweet, leaving me wanting more when he slowly starts to move away, but he isn't backing up, he is getting lower. I pull away and see Tobias kneeling on one knee. Before I understand what is going on, I see him pull out a ring.

_Tobias' POV_

Well, here goes nothing. I think to myself.

I slowly get down on one knee and Tris pulls away to see what I am doing. She looks confused until I pull out the ring.

She sucks in a breath and I begin my 'speech'.

"Beatrice Grace Prior," I begin and my hands start to slowly shake. "I remember you in abnegation, with your blonde hair tied back in a knot and your icy blue eyes were always mysterious and blue. When I left Abnegation, I thought I would never see you again, but when your small body hit that net, I fell in love all over again and I will never stop loving you. Beatrice, will you marry me?"

**A very short chapter but I really have to go now which is why it is so short. Don't forget to review!**

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say Happy family day everyone! Also, 60 reviews for 9 chapters! You guys are the best and it makes me sooo happy to see your reviews because it tells me that people read and like my story! So here is a shoutout to all my reviewers! I am only going to list the ones who review and help me a lot but even if you have only reviewed once, this shoutout applies to you too! i. love. jace. lightwood. 11, FactionMixer, LoveSarge, I'mTotallyDivergent36826, hungergamesfangirl100, 4655, cjones1322, badwolfgirl415, Tanishka0212, wellthen44, Four six Tobias tris and everyone else who has reviewed and helped me! I am doing these shoutouts because I want you guys to know how much it means to me to read your reviews! So, without further ado, chapter 10 (wow, 9 chapters have flown by!). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, only this awesome Catching Fire t-shirt I am wearing!**

**Last chapter**

_"Beatrice Grace Prior," I begin and my hands start to slowly shake. "I remember you in abnegation, with your blonde hair tied back in a knot and your icy blue eyes were always mysterious and blue. When I left Abnegation, I thought I would never see you again, but when your small body hit that net, I fell in love all over again and I will never stop loving you. Beatrice, will you marry me?"_

_Tris' POV_

"I-I" I don't know what to say. I am standing in my room with the love of my life kneeling before me, asking him to marry him.

Tobias senses my hesitation and continues to speak,

"Beatrice, I love you with all my heart and ever since the day I laid eyes on you I have never stopped loving you. I know this may be scary and trust me, I am shaking right now, but I love you and want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you."

I love him so much that tears are running down my face and I slowly nod my head to say,

"Yes,"

He looks so happy as he jumps up, picks me up and twirls me around. Then he places the ring on my finger. It is beautiful, simple, but beautiful. With the black jewel but grey/silver crystals it is perfect.

"I love it, and I love you," I say, pulling him in for a kiss, sweet but full of passion and love.

"Aren't we a little young though?" I ask. In Abnegation, people got married earliest 25 years old. "I mean, I am only 16. What will my parents say?"

"Tris, I don't care if I am 18 or 80, I love you and that is all that matters. As for your parents, they are Abnegation, they will accept us. Caleb on the other hand…." he says looking down and I just laugh.

"I love you so much." I say and I mean it. I can't imagine life without him.

"Come on," I say. "Lets go show my mother."

"About that. She did invite me in but then she said that Marcus was here and I kinda rushed in the house yelling your name," Tobias says, blushing a little.

"She won't mind, but Tobias," I say and he looks at me, waiting for what I am going to say next.

"I think she recognizes you, and if you acted like you said you did when she said Marcus…. She has read the papers that Jeanie released, she may not believe them but…." I say, trailing off.

"I will tell her who I really am then." he says, not looking scared at all.

"You are so brave," I say kissing his cheek. "I can't wait until I can call you my husband."

"Come on," he says. "Let's go tell your mother,"

We walk down stairs hand in hand and spot my mother in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Beatrice, Four. Is everything alright?" she asks, not out of curiosity, but kindness.

"Yes mother. Everything is perfect. Infact, I-we, we have some news for you." I say smiling, holding on to Tobias' strong, muscular arm.

"Of course, please sit. Will you be staying for dinner, I made extra food." she says kindly, taking a seat next to me. I look at Tobias and he shrugs saying 'why not?'.

"That would be great," I say, hiding my left hand.

"Well, what the news?" she asks.

"Well first off," Tobias begins, about to tell her what his real name is, when the front door opens.

"Natalie," he says, not quite yelling because yelling is self indulgent, but not at a speaking volume either.

"Excuse me for a second Beatrice, Four," my mother says politely, getting up.

Tobias and I sit at the table hand in hand, his fingers running over my new engagement ring.

I only catch bits of my parents conversation. All I hear is "Beatrice- Guests- Dauntless- Four- news"

As my parents walk into the kitchen, I stand up and give my father a hug. "I missed you," I whisper, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Mr. Prior," Tobias says, getting up to awkwardly shake my fathers hand.

"You must be Four," my dad says, a bit suspiciously. Tobias just nods and sits back down beside me, grabbing my left hand again to hide the ring.

My dad takes a seat and Tobias starts to speak.

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Prior-" Tobias begins but my mother cuts him off.

"Please, use our first names, Natalie and Andrew." she says respectfully.

"Pardon me," Tobias says. "Natalie and Andrew, as you may have guessed Four is just a nickname that they gave me in Dauntless, so before Tris and I tell you the second part of our news, I would like you to know who I really am." my parents just nod, waiting for him to go on. "My name is Tobias. Tobias Eaton. The papers you have heard about my father are true. He used to abuse my mother and I."

My mother sucks in a breath, but quickly regains herself. I can tell what my father is thinking, just from the look in his eyes.

_Why should I believe that traitor? I work with Marcus and he would never hurt anyone._

"It is true dad," I say, interrupting his thoughts. "Not only have I seen the scars from Tobias being whipped with Marcus' belt, but I have seen his violence first hand. He gave me this," I say, motioning to the small bruise on my cheek from the day I chose my job. It is starting to fade, but you can still tell it is there.

"Oh my," my mother says. "We could report-" but she doesn't finish her sentence before Tobias interjects.

"Please, Natalie. You must listen to me when I say this. Do not report him and please do not call me Tobias infront of anyone apart from the people sitting at this table. In public, please call me Four," he says strongly.

"Of course," my mother says.

"Thank you," I say. "And for the second part of the news, well, we are engaged." I say, breaking into a smile.

My mother looks please but my father looks a bit angry, but he doesn't say anything.

'Congratulations!" my mother says, showing a small smile. "Aren't you happy for them Andrew?"

"Yes," he says, forcing a smile. "Just make sure you treat her right tobias. No matter what she is still my little girl."

"Yes sir," Tobias says, looking happy that my dad didn't flip.

"We are very happy for you Beatrice," my mother says again.

"Thanks mom," I say. "Actually, I know we said we would stay for dinner but we really should be getting back."

"No problem. Don't forget your bag!" she says, reminding me of why I came here in the first place. How silly was I to think he would cheat on me.

"Oh and mom," I say, turning around, remembering on small little detail. "Marcus is unconscious upstairs, he tried to hit Tobias and so….ya, he might need to be deposited at the infirmary."

My father nods and heads upstairs and my mother waves to Tobias and I as we leave the Abnegation sector.

We hop on the train with ease and I sit down, leaning against Tobias' tall, muscular body.

"I love you," I whisper, closing my eyes. I think he says something back but I am too far gone.

**So a bit of a fluffy chapter! He proposed! I also think this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote (though it may just be the incredibly long A/N at the beginning). Anyways, leave thoughts, comments, ideas in a review or pm me! **

**dftba- b. loves. books**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! First off, I am soo sooo sooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been really busy at school with three projects on the go along with soccer 5 times a week. Secondly, 77 reviews, wow! You guys are the best! Finally, 52 follows and 36 favs, I really don't deserve readers like you. Anyway, I was struggling on what to write about in this chapter so I am sorry if it suck but things will get better (and steamier) soon, I promise! So, without further ado, chapter 11. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, I think I would know….**

_Tris' POV_

I wake up to Tobias nudging my shoulder.

"Come on Tris, it's time to jump." he says, smiling at me, brushing my blonde hair out of my small face.

I stand up and pull him in for a long kiss. I can feel Tobias smile against my lips, but then he pulls away.

"Come on Tris. We have to jump now, but I promise we can finish this later." he says and I pout, but nod anyway.

We jump together, Tobias and I holding hands the whole time. I am holding hands with my fiancé. Wow, soon Tobias will be my husband. I smile at the thought.

"When are we going to tell them?" Tobias asks.

"Lets see if they figure it out themselves," I whisper back as we walk together into the cafeteria.

"Hey Tris, Four, over here!" Christina calls, motioning for us to join them for dinner. I wave back out quickly out my hand down when I realized I waved with my left hand.

"OH MY GOD TRIS! YOU'RE ENGAGED? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" she screams from all the way across the caf. Wow, she has eyes like a hawk.

Everyone stops and turns to me and Tobias and I blush. Then, Uriah starts to cheer and soon enough everyone is shouting and stomping their feet. This is why I love Dauntless, everyone is wild and free.

I grad Tobias hand and lead him to the table where everyone looks shocked apart from Zeke.

"I had to tell someone," Tobias says. "I knew he could keep it a secret."

"It's okay," I whisper back.

"So Tris, tell me the details!" Christina squeals. "Let me see the ring!"

After a while, I noticed that all of my girl friends are gathered around me, listening to every word I say as I retell how, where, when and all the other little details of the proposal, leaving out the bit with Marcus in it of course.

I look over and see that Tobias is getting a lot of slaps on the back. He catches my eye and gives me a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh, is Four actually smiling?" Shauna says. Normally Tobias would glare at Shauna to intimidate her but I guess he is too happy to stop smiling. I lean over and pull him in for a kiss.

People start shouting and Uriah pretends to throw up but we don't break apart until Zeke yells,

"Get a room!"

Tobias pulls back, but only a little so that his lips are against my ears.

"Maybe we should get a room," he says, forgetting my fear. But at this moment, I forget my fear too.

"Come on," I say standing up. "Me and my fiancé would like some alone time."

"Ooooo," Christina says and Zeke lets out a whistle. I blush and Tobias grabs my hand and leads me to our room.

As soon as he opens the door I press my lips to his, this time hungrier than the last.

I tug at the hem of his shirt and he pulls it off in one swift motion. I run my fingers across his muscular body, feeling all of his toned muscles.

I break away from the kiss and Tobias looks sad but I motion for him to turn around and he does as I say.

I trace all of his tattoos, the flames and the factions. I lightly press my lips to each of the faction and Tobias lets out a low moan.

"I love you so much Tobias," I say, getting a little emotional.

Tobias turns to face me and he takes my head in his hands.

"Tris, I love you so much. I nevered dreamed of loving anyone but when I saw you jump that day, I knew you were the one. When I found you by the chasm that one night with Peter and Drew my heart stopped. I was so worried about you and for one moment while you were unconscious, I let myself slip into Tobias. I never thought about ever being with someone, and now I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Those words were exactly what I needed to hear after my run in with Marcus.

"I can't even imagine myself without you," he continues. "If something happened to you, I-I couldn't live on without you." A small tear slips down his cheek and I give a small smile as I brush it away.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say, laughing a little. "Not for a long time."

"I love you," Tobias says.

"I love you too," I reply.

"I love you three,"

"I love you Four." I say smiling at my own joke.

"Come on, we should probably get some sleep," Tobias says. "There is a huge pre-initiation party tomorrow and then the newbies come the day after."

"I can't wait to train with my finacé," I say smiling. "But I think we should keep our relationship a secret."

"Are you going to go by Seven?" Tobias asks.

"Actually," I say, a small smile appearing on my face. "I was hoping they could call me Six."

It take Tobias a minute to realize what I was implying.

"Are you sure?" he asks and I nod.

"You know, I've never done this before." he says quietly.

That surprises me a bit but I remember him saying that he never thought about lovning anyone before.

"I guess this will both be our first time then."

"I guess it will," he says smiling.

**So, ya. They kinda, um, did it, but I wanted to keep this story teen so I didn't go into any detail but yes, they did have you know…. Anyways, once again I'm soo sorry about not updating sooner but I have been really busy. Leave a review with thoughts, comments, ideas or pm me.**

**dftba- b. loves. books.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! First off, 95 reviews for 11 chapters is amazing! My other story 'THG Baby Story' (fail name, I know) only has 95 reviews and that has 19 chapters! I really don't deserve readers like you guys. Secondly, 56 favs, 81 follows and 14, 715 views, wow! And thirdly, I was struggling on what to write about in this chapter so I apologize if it kinda sucks but things will get better soon. Also, should I make Tris pregnant? There will be no signs in this chapter because, correct me if I am wrong, but I don't think people get signs the night after. Anywho, without further ado, chapter 12. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think you guys know by now what I do and don't own but in case you forgot, I am not Veronica Roth (sadly).**

_Tris' POV_

I wake up a feel Tobias' strong body against my back. Suddenly a chill runs through my body and I realize that I'm not wearing a shirt, or pants. The events of last night all come flooding back to me. We really did it. I think to myself. A small smile appears on my face. I am officially Six. I feel Tobias move behind me and I know he will wake soon so I swiftly get out of bed and put some clothes on. I walk into the bathroom and get my hair and makeup ready. I jump a little when I feel hands on my waist but it is just Tobias.

"I didn't see you come in here," I say smiling, trying to hold back a laugh. Tobias smiles and spins me around.  
"I guess I'm not scary to you anymore," he says with a pretend look of sadness on his face.  
"Oh no," I say, pretending to look very serious. "You're not scary. No, you're terrifying." At this we both start laughing and he pulls me in for a kiss. Just as Tobias starts to deepen it, there is a knock at the door.  
"Do you think if we don't answer it they will go away?" he asks. We wait in silence for only a few seconds before another knock breaks the silence.  
"FOUR! TRIS! Open up I know you're in there!"  
"Christina," I say. "She won't go away if she knows I'm home." I walk out of the bathroom and open the door.  
"Hey Chris, what's up?" I say, trying to keep the annoyance from being disrupted out of my voice.  
"We are going shopping of course! The pre-initiation party is tonight so we need some new stuff!" she squeals and I groan on the inside though I am pretty sure I groaned out loud. I look over and see that Tobias has been looking at me with a grin on his face. Christina looks from me to him with a puzzled look on her face. Knowing Chris, she will find out about last night pretty soon.  
"Right, well lets go shop!" I say with fake excitement although I don't think she catches on to the fake part. I glare at Tobias and he just puts his hands up to say 'It's not my problem.' We are about to enter the first dress shop when Christina pulls me off to one side and looks me dead in the eye with a look so intense on her face it is actually starting to scare me.  
"Tell me everything now," she demands.  
"Tell you everything about what?" I lie, biting the inside of my cheek.  
"You're lying!" she exclaims. I keep forgetting she was a former Candor. "What happened last night after you two left?" I blush and look at the floor. "Oh my gosh! You had s-"  
"Christina! Shut up!" I say.  
"So, was he any good?" she says with a sly smile on her face.  
"Chris! I can't believe if you just asked if Four, your former instructor who scared the crap outta you on your first day here, is good in bed? I don't have to answer any of your questions, come on, lets just go shopping," I say pulling her into the store. As soon as we walk through the doors it seems like Chris has forgotten about or previous conversation and is all about shopping, for now.  
"Ooo, this dress is soo cute, go try it on!" she says, handing me what I believe to be the shortest dress in the world. I walk into the changing room and slip on the dress. I can barely breathe it is so tight. I walk out of the changing room and Christina gasps.  
"I'm not getting this. I look like a hooker," I say frowning and she just shakes her head knowing that she can't even convince me to buy it. Chris runs into a changing stall and I decide to look around myself. After a few minutes I am thinking that I will never find a dress when there is one hung up in the corner that catches my eye. It is a bright red dress with the top all covered in black lace. It is fitting but not as tight as the previous one. It has a sweetheart neckline and it looks like it will go down to just above my knee. I smile and pick it up, hoping that Christina will approve of it. I wonder back to the changing rooms until I find Christina. She is holding about 5 dresses in her arms examining them all.  
"Oh, hey Tris!" she says looking up for only a second. "I can't decide which two I should buy, I guess I could just get them all- IS THAT A DRESS YOU PICKED OUT?!" she screams.  
"Um, ya?" I say but it comes out as a question. "I was just gonna try it on."  
"Oh my gosh! Go try it on! I am so proud of you! You actually picked out a dress for yourself," she babbles. I just smile and shake my head as I walk into the dressing room. I put it on and it is gorgeous. I look, sexy for once. It shows off all the cleavage I've got which has increased a bit since initiation. I walk out for Christina to see and she actually looks like she is about to cry because she is so proud of me for picking out such an amazing dress.  
"You are buying that aren't you?" she says looking dead serious.  
"Of course!" I say smiling. Our shopping trip last another long, several hours and I end up with two dresses, one pair of bright red high heels that go with my dress and two bras that Christina made me buy despite all my complaints. It was soo embarrassing. Finally we made our way back to her apartment and now I am sitting down in a chair getting my makeup and hair done. I am pretty sure I have been sat down now for two hours and I have almost fallen asleep when Christina screams "Finished!"  
I get up to look in the mirror.  
"Wow," is all I can say. I look, good. "Thanks so much Chris!"  
"No problem!" she squeals. "Now come on, we are going to be late for the party!"  
We start walking over to Zeke's place. Of course he is holding the party, who else would? When Chris and I finally get to his door we can already hear the music blaring. I knock on the door and hope that someone will hear it. Not a minute later a very drunk Uriah opens the door.  
"Hey guys come in- whoa Tris you look good." he slurs staring at me and I am feeling quite uncomfortable as I step in the room. He goes to take a step closer and I back up running into someone behind me.  
"Sorry-" I begin until I realize it is Tobias.  
"Oh my God Tris, you look, um," he stutters.  
"Do I look that bad?" I ask looking down at my outfit.  
"No! You look, sexy," he whispers. I smile and pull him in a for a kiss. What starts off sweet gradually becomes more and more passionate and pretty soon we are full out making out. We finally break apart when someone yells, "Get a room!"  
"Do you want a drink?" Tobias whispers to me. "No, thanks. Not after last time," I say. **(A/N I didn't want to make Tris drink incase she is pregnant, which is up to you guys.)**  
He lightly chuckles and pulls me up for a dance. We laugh and twirl and all kinds of fun, crazy stuff with Tobias stealing a kiss every once in a while.  
"So what else did you buy with Christina today?" he asks very quietly so only I can hear.  
I blush and say "Not tonight." Tobias just smiles and pulls me in for another kiss, this one softer and slower than the rest.  
"We should probably head home," he says. "We have a bunch of initiates to scare tomorrow." I smile and nod. God, I don't think I have ever smiled so much in one day, apart from the day I came first in initiation, and yesterday of course. We walk out the door hand in and when all of a sudden Tobias picks me up bridal style and carries me back to our room. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I slowly start to drift off listening to Tobias' strong heart beat.

**And that is chapter 12! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, should Tris be pregnant? Leave a review, pm me or answer on my poll! Leave a review with thoughts, comments and ideas or pm me! Also, next chapter is meeting the initiates! dftba- b. loves. books**


End file.
